Many Americans spend an inordinate time in their vehicles on what is known as “road trips.” The recreational vehicle industry is growing as many take to the roads with powerful pulling vehicles coupled to trailers or with self contained motor coaches. However, despite this growing segment of the American population, there is a strong contingent of minimalist campers and road travellers. These hearty travellers shun high levels of comfort for smaller vehicles, improved gas mileage, lower campground fees and increased mobility, not to mention overall economy. Basically, they pack and outfit their vehicles with stowable, collapsible, camping equipment having the minimal physical profiles.
Four wheel drive vehicles allow their owners the ability to get to remote wilderness locations. Albeit, the smaller these vehicles are, the more remote a location they can squeeze into. While these vehicles have smaller internal volumes to hold the traveller's gear, they also are designed with additional external cargo carrying racks, shelves and the like so they can transport as much cargo as a traditional vehicle. What these vehicles do lack however, is the internal room to sleep or spread out one's camping gear. Without a table the traveler must stoop to accomplish many camping tasks. This serves as a drawback as it forces the traveller to sleep and spread their gear out on the ground.
Henceforth, a platform that can fit into the cavity of smaller four wheel drive vehicle and double as a table and sleeping platform as well as a pet barrier, would fulfill a long felt need in the camping industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.